


She Had Become Like They Are

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Series: Supernatural Anarchy [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Romance, crack maybe?, i smoke too much pot, i'm just totally sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: The concluding chapter in my Supernatural Anarchy Series. I don’t know where this idea came from and I really don’t know why I wrote it down. No smut and this is more of a crack-fic than anything. I just added a tiny bit of drama and a whole lot of fluff. Dean/Rowena
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Anarchy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599154
Kudos: 9





	She Had Become Like They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *checks her notes* Nope, I still don’t own Supernatural or Sons of Anarchy.
> 
> A reader gave me the line, "You get your mom and I'll grab mine." That is where this story came from.

__

**Disclaimer:** _*checks her notes* Nope, I still don't own Supernatural or Sons of Anarchy._

_"Sometimes, the first step to forgiveness is realizing that the other person is bat-shit crazy."_

**~ Unknown**

"Jax, babe, we need to talk." Dean watched as his pseudo little sister, Bree, cautiously approached her husband of three years.

"What's up, baby girl?" Jax looked up from cleaning his gun. It was rare off day for the residents of the bunker, and everyone was finding chores or busy work to do.

Bree sat down beside him at the table. "I just got off the phone with Opie. Something's happened."

"Is she dead?" Jax went back to cleaning his gun. Dean didn't know who 'she' was but his friend/kinda brother-in-law didn't seem too worried about her.

"Yeah, she is. So is Clay. A deal with the Real IRA went sideways and...their house was bombed." She reached out and stroked his arm. "I'm sorry, honey."

Jax shrugged but didn't look up from what he was doing. "At least we don't have to worry about burning her bones. Lord knows that if anyone were gonna come back as a vengeful spirit, it would be Gemma."

Gemma was dead? Dean knew that name. She was Jax's mom. He couldn't believe that Jax was being so cold. That wasn't the man that he knew and considered a brother.

"Jackson," Bree gasped. It appeared that she too was taken back by her husband's behavior. "She was your mom. Don't talk like that."

Jax finally stopped what he was doing and looked up at his wife. Dean noticed that his eyes were wet, but his face was contorted into a look of pure hatred. "She might have been my mother, but she was also the whore who cheated on my dad with his best friend. Clay had my dad's bike tampered with and that's why he died. My mother knew all about it and she didn't try and stop it. The bitch encouraged it and then she married Clay before my dad's body was even cold. The world's a better place without Gemma in it."

Okay, Dean was starting to see Jax's side of this. Chuck knew that he was no stranger to mommy issues. When his own mother had returned from the dead the previous year thanks to Amara, it hadn't exactly been smooth sailing.

"I don't think she's as gone as you think."

Team Free Will's resident mothman, Juice, entered the library, his hunter wife/mate, Ember at his side. Like Jax, Juice was a nomad member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. When his wife had become pregnant with their now one-year-old son, Douglas, they had moved into the bunker. It was safer raising a child that was part mothman (or any creature really) away from the rest of society.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Dean took a long pull off his beer bottle.

"My sister, Kolby, she's one of the mothmen stationed as a guard outside of Death's reading room," Juice explained. "She says that Billie reaped Gemma personally."

"You think we have a problem?" Dean didn't know why he even asked. Of course, they had a problem. They always had a problem.

"Billie isn't just a grim reaper. She's the grim reaper. You know that Dean," Juice reminded him. "If she reaped Gemma it's because she has a job for her."

"You think my mom's a reaper?" Jax ran a hand over his face. "This is really fucking bad. Gemma was bad news as a human but with the powers of a reaper –"

"She's a ticking time bomb." Juice nodded. "Yeah, I met her."

"I tried a locating spell that I found in the archives, but it didn't work," Ember spoke up. "Billie's keeping her well-hidden."

"What about Rowena?" Bree was looking directly at Dean. "She's back at full power. Can she help?"

Dean sighed. "Probably. I'll ask her. You three get ahold of Sam, Cas, Jack, and my mom. Tell them we need them back here."

***

"Rowena," Dean called as he entered the farmhouse-style mansion that the witch was currently calling home.

"You just left my bed a few hours ago, darlin'. Miss me already?" Dean turned around and found his girl standing over a makeshift altar in her living room with a smirk on her face. "You're going soft, Winchester."

"Only for you, baby." He strolled over and dropped a quick kiss to her painted red lips.

Dean and Rowena had been together – much to Crowley's fury and his family's concern – ever since he'd spent 24 hours forgetting who the hell he was. When he had snapped out of it, he was still able to remember the moment of weakness that Rowena had showed him, and it had endeared the witch to him. He had offered her love and trust. In return, she loved him back and didn't go all supervillain once she had cast the spell to remove the restraints from her magic. In fact, she had proven more helpful than Sam, Bree, and his mom liked to admit. It had been her magic that had sealed the rift and banished Lucifer back to his cage in Hell.

"What's wrong, love?" Rowena put her hands on her hips. She was wearing his favorite emerald green satin dress. It had long sleeves, fell all the way to the floor, and hugged her body in all the right places.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something is always wrong...and you're here in the light of day. You wouldn't be seen here in the light if something weren't wrong." Dean didn't miss the touch of bitter mixed into his girl's pretty Scottish voice. He couldn't believe that she thought he was ashamed to be seen with her. He needed to nip this in the bud now.

"We do have a problem at the bunker," Dean nodded his head and admitted. "But it looks like I have got a bigger problem here so that can wait a minute." He took a step towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Babe, I work mostly at night so that's why you mostly see me at night. If I'm not working a case, I'm sleeping during the day. I love you. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. I'm proud you're the woman on my arm. Got it?" He eyed her sternly.

Rowena smiled and nodded. "Got it, love."

Dean cupped her cheek and pulled her mouth to his for a tender kiss. "We do have a real problem though," he told her when they parted.

Rowena chuckled as she leaned against him and let him hold her. "What is it?"

"We need to get a face to face with Death, preferably without dying this time. Billie kinda has it out for all Winchesters at the moment." Dean was not about to test his luck with another overdose. "Jax's mom, Gemma, died and Juice heard that Death was her reaper."

"Death only personally reaps the souls of those destined to be reapers." Rowena pulled away from him. "I don't understand why this is a problem love. Reapers aren't monsters. They're a part of the natural order of things."

"True," Dean ran a hand over his head. "But according to her son, Gemma was so bad as a human that she made your son look like Harry friggin' Potter. She can't be trusted with a reaper's powers."

"I know of no spells that would summon Death. She's too well protected for that. And the powers that be are being extra careful after what you did to Billie's predecessor. Your best bet would be to have my Fergus contact Billie and set a meeting. I may not be able to summon Death, but I can imprison her...for however long I like." Rowena smirked deviously.

"That right there is exactly why I love you...and kinda fear you." Dean quickly kissed her. Then he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Go pack a bag." He lightly smacked her ass. "You're staying with me at the bunker tonight."

Laughing to herself, Rowena left to do as directed.

Once she was gone, Dean looked down at the altar and noticed that Rowena had her spell book marked. He turned to the page that had been saved with a purple velvet bookmark. When he saw the spell, his girl had been attempting to cast prior to his arrival he damn near had a heart attack. "Oh, sweetheart, we are having a very long talk later."

***

"Mother, I am the King of Hell. I'm far too busy to come running every time your boy toy needs help finding his shoes." Crowley glared at his mother before turning to smirk at Jax. "I put your stepfather on the rack yesterday. Charming bloke, cried like a little girl."

"I'll be sure to remember to send you flowers and a thank you card later," Jax shot back. "Have fun with him. Get creative if you want to."

"Jax," Bree scolded. "That's enough."

"Why broke the biker?" Crowley turned back to Dean. "He's usually such fun to verbally spar with."

"Crazy mommy died and was reaped by Billie herself," Dean explained. "We're worried she's been recruited as a reaper. Jax says she can't be trusted with that kind of power."

"What do you need from me?" Crowley stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Set a meeting with Billie," Rowena instructed. "I'll take it from there. I locked Lucifer back in his cage. You owe me, Fergus."

"That guilt trip is going to get old very quickly," Crowley grumbled. "Fine. But this is my last free favor."

***

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**THE BUNKER LIBRARY**

"Crowley, my schedule's a bit fuller than the last time we met." Billie followed Crowley into the center of the room...exactly where they wanted her. "I know this is where the Winchesters live. They'll get no further help from me."

Crowley smirked. "If you knew this was the Winchesters' home you should have known not to come. MOTHER!"

Rowena stepped out of the shadows and began to chant as Cas and Jack used their powers to keep Billie still. "In tenebris, peto a te. Constituite diem Mortis quae est in me." Once she had spoken the final word, a purple smoke surrounded Billie before moving lower to form a circle around her. She was trapped.

The rest of the group appeared from their various hiding places. The only one missing was Juice. They didn't want Billie to see him and know that his sister was passing information to him.

"Seriously, Winchesters, what could you possible want from me now?" Billie glared at Dean in particular. "You all still have pulses...unfortunately."

"We need some information." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Billie growled.

"Gemma Teller-Morrow." Jax stared the reaper down. "Is she a reaper?"

Billie nodded slowly.

"Then I need to warn you...my mother can't be trusted with a reaper's powers," Jax told her gravely. "My mom's all about looking out for what's best for her. She will stab you in the back the first chance that she gets."

Billie rolled her eyes and snorted. "You really think I'm that stupid? I've read Gemma's Book of Life, seen her greatest hits. That's why I chose her as the American reaper for motorcycle deaths. She can only use her powers to reap the names on the list that I give her."

"Can I see her?" Dean was surprised at Jax's request. He had made it very clear that he despised his mother.

"I'm not brining her back," Billie shook her head. "Death is final."

"Hell no! The last thing the earth needs is my mom walking it again. I'm just asking to speak to her one last time." Jax walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Some would see it as a romantic gesture, but Dean knew Jax and Bree well enough to see it for what it really was. While there was a whole lot of love behind the act, Jax was seeking silent comfort from Bree and disguising that neediness behind a gesture of dominance and romance.

"You see, Dean, that's what I call a reasonable request," Billie snarked at him. She turned back to look at Jax. "I'll let you see your mother if you release me. You have my word."

"Rowena," Sam got the witch's attention. "Release her."

***

Dean couldn't stand Gemma, and neither could his girl. The new reaper had shown up in the bunker within ten minutes of Billie being released. She'd been guilt tripping Jax since her arrival and belittling Bree. Even Crowley, the King of Hell himself, was barely tolerating her.

"It shouldn't have taken my death to see you again, Jackson." Gemma stood in front of her son with her hands on her hips. "You marry some chubby little gash that I've never even met, you run off to God knows where, and I never see you again!"

"ENOUGH!" Dean shouted.

The room fells silent and Dean wasn't sure how to continue. All he knew was that he was pissed to hear Gemma tearing down his almost baby sister. Rowena ended up being the one to step up to the plate.

"Gemma, dear," Rowena's voice was sickeningly sweet as she got the reaper's attention. "From the history your darling boy has given us, I know you're used to being the woman in charge of your family, but I fear we need to get a few things straight."

"What's going on?" Crowley looked at Dean and Jax.

"Don't know," Jax shook his head. "But if things go south, you get your mom and I'll try and restrain mine."

Dean tried not to laugh. Rowena had intelligence, magic, and a few centuries on Gemma. If there was going to be a fight, there would be no contest. His girl would take the gold.

"And just what do we need to get straight, sweetheart?" Gemma sneered at Rowena.

"This family, the group of people that live in this bunker, and, in the case of my Fergus, Hell – I am the matriarch of this family. The 'chubby gash' that married your son, she's as good as my sister-in-law. She's beautiful, she's tough, she's smart, and your boy couldn't have done better. This bunker is her home, and you will not disrespect her in it. You son is one of the best hunters I know, and I've been around awhile. The only hunters that I know who are just as good are Sam and my Dean. He's a hero." Rowena crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm the most powerful witch still walking this earth. I am not someone who's bad side you want to be on."

Dean wanted to kiss the hell out of her and even Sam and Bree seemed touched by her words. What he didn't expect was for _his_ mom to join the conversation. Mary had been silent thus far.

"You don't understand what it means to be a mother." Mary Winchester approached Gemma and stared her down. "You don't know what it means to be a wife and you sure as hell don't understand family. I made a deal with a prince of Hell to save my husband's life. I let that same demon burn me alive to protect my little Sammy. I punched the devil in the face to protect my boys, that includes Cas and Jack over there. Crowley and I nearly died to give Jack a fighting chance at being good." There were tears in his mother's eyes and Dean badly wanted to hug her, but he let her finish saying what she need to say. "I overlook the fact that my oldest son is in love with a witch that's a few centuries older than him because she loves him, and she makes him happier than this life usually allows people to be. Bree makes Jax just as happy. If you can't accept that...you haven't earned the title of mom."

Gemma looked like she didn't know what to say but that was okay. It gave Jax the time he needed to say his peace to his mother.

"Mom, you gave me life and I'll always love you for that," Jax acknowledged. "But you also tried to control and dictate that life...and I can't forgive you for that. You as good as killed my dad yourself." Jax again wrapped his arms around Bree from behind. "Bree, she's more than my wife...she's everything to me...and she is the baby she's carrying." He gently placed his hands on his wife's belly. "This is my family. You're not and you haven't been for a long time. I don't ever want to see you again. Everything and everyone I need is here in this bunker."

Gemma visibly deflated. "Everything I ever did was for you or your brother."

"No," Jax's voice was hard as he glared at his mother. "Everything you ever did was for _you_."

At that moment, Billie chose to recall Gemma. The middle-aged biker old lady slowly vanished before their eyes.

The bunker was silent for a few minutes and Juice and Ember had time to rejoin the group before anyone spoke. Of course, it was Dean who broke the silence. "So, it looks like I'm going to be an uncle." He nodded at Bree as he wrapped his arms around Rowena. "Congrats you guys."

"Bree's pregnant?" Ember got excited. She hadn't been in the room for that announcement.

Bree nodded and smiled. "We'd been trying since we got married. We didn't think it was ever going to happen. We've known for about a month. We just wanted to get to the third month before we said anything."

While everyone was busy congratulating the couple, Dean leaned down as he could whisper in Rowena's ear. "Do we have any good news of our own to share, baby? When I stopped by your place you were about to perform a gender reveal spell."

Rowena turned in his arms and looked up at him. Dean could see the terror on her face. "Are you upset?"

Dean leaned down and gently kissed her. "Not in the least. I'm happy, sweetheart. I love you and I love our –"

"Daughter," Rowena finished for him. "We're having a wee lass...and I love you too, Dean. More than you know."

Dean kissed her stupid before pulling back and whistling at his family and friends to get their attention. "Team Free Will seems to be experiencing a baby boom. Rowena's pregnant with my daughter," he announced.

Crowley looked like he had been struck deaf, dumb, and blind.

Sam, Bree, and his mom looked genuinely happy for them.

"I guess now's a good time to tell you guys that I have baby number two cooking," Ember laughed.

"What, did the three of you make some kind of bloody pact?!" Crowley was so livid that he actually left.

***

"Rowena, can I ask you something, sweetheart?" They were laying in Dean's bed with him spooned up behind her, nuzzling her pale neck.

"What is it, love?" Rowena didn't even bother to open her eyes. She always seemed to relax only when Dean shared his (of her) bed with her.

"You're having my kid. A little girl who's half witch and half Winchester. Her big brother's the King of Hell. She's got hunters littering her family..."

"Dean, dearie, what are you getting at?" Rowena turned in his arms to face him.

"You should move in here with me...for the baby's safety, I mean." Dean was having a hard time meeting her gaze. He'd never been more nervous in his entire life and given his life that was really saying something.

"Is that the only reason, safety?" Rowena's voice was meeker than Dean was used to hearing it and he remembered their misunderstanding from earlier in the day.

"No," Dean kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "It's obviously an important reason but it's not the only reason. It's not even the main reason."

"What's the main reason than?"

"The main reason is that I love you and I love my daughter. I want my family all under one roof. I want my girl sleeping beside me every night. I want to share my life with you."

"I want that too." Rowena leaned in and kissed his chin before moving up to his lips.

"Good, it's settled. Now I have another idea." He swiftly moved so that she was laying beneath him on the bed. "Jax and Bree caused me some serious psychological harm by making me listen to them through the walls when they first got together. I owe them a little payback." His mouth came down to claim hers.

The next morning, Dean woke up to a text message from Jax.

_*** Karma's a bitch and you're an asshole. Well played, Dean. ***_

**_FINIS_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve turned off comments for this story because I haven’t seen the ending of Supernatural yet. I’m waiting for my husband to get a little bit of a time off work during the holidays because we are like half a season behind. I’ll open up comments for this story after I’ve seen the finale.


End file.
